duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
MRBB
MRBB is an English born remix producer, graphic designer and artist, whose work has included remixes and artwork for Duran Duran related albums. Biography After completing a 3 year arts course at the Newcastle Upon Tyne school of performing arts MRBB then formed local band "Blue Angel" (who later went on to become "The Buffalo Skinners"). The band played numerous gigs at local pubs and clubs and were spotted by Chris Greven, lead singer of french band "Oddmongers", who asked them to be the opening act for their UK tour. After accepting they had posters created to promote their support slot but were unhappy with the end results. He then took on duties of designing all the artwork for the band. When The Bufallo Skinners split He began to focus on his love for graphic design, creating CD covers and Gig posters for local bands in and around the Newcastle area. During the early part of the 2000's he became frustrated with the lack of artwork supplied by iTunes, he then started doing his own covers for bootlegs, albums and singles. He also noticed that most artwork for bootlegs have very basic designs, that don't fit with collections of a specific band or artist. For his designs, He works exclusively on PC and uses Adobe Photoshop he can spend 2 to 3 days (between 5-6 hours a day) on each creation. He has also remixed tracks by various artists, which includes Duran Duran mixes as released on the 5 X 5 & This Is How A Song Gets Made.... albums in 2011. After the release of the new EP entitled "The Shades Of A 1000 Steel" (which will feature remixes of Arcadia songs) he will take a break from Duran Duran based work to concentrate on remixing for other artists. A selection of MRBB's work The Shades of a 1000 Steel mrbb arcadia duran duran.jpg|''The Shades of a 1000 Steel'' Arcadia Ddcoverf.jpg|''This Is How A Song Gets Made....'' Duran Duran 5 X 5 duran duran.jpg|''5 X 5'' Duran Duran Duran duran the catbirdman remix edition rio.JPG|''Rio: The Catbirdman Remix Edition'' Duran Duran All night party in room 7609 duran duran zz.JPG|''All Night Party In Room 7609: Vol 2'' Duran Duran Mrbb duran duran duran duran.JPG|''Please Please Tell Me Now Duran Duran DURAN DURAN MRBB ARTWORK LIBERTY DEMOS 2.jpg|''Didn't Anybody Tell You?'' Duran Duran DURAN DURAN MRBB ARTWORK LIBERTY DEMOS.jpg|''Didn't Anybody Tell You?'' Duran Duran Rarities duran duran.JPG|''Rarities'' Duran Duran New moon on monday duran duran mrbb.JPG|''New Moon on Monday: The Remixes'' Duran Duran Lonely In Your Nightmare DURAN DURAN DURAN MRBB.jpg|"Lonely In Your Nightmare" Duran Duran Move into the light mrbb duran duran.jpg|''Move Into The Light'' Duran Duran NOTORIOUS THE DEMO SESSIONS DURAN DURAN.JPG|''Notorious: The Demo Sessions'' Duran Duran Green day the dookie demos.jpg|''The Dookie Demos'' Green Day Kate bush hounds of love mrbb extended mix.jpg|"Hounds of Love" (Extended Mix) Kate Bush BA1A.jpg|Blue Angel Goes To Rehab A selection of remix credits *"New Moon on Monday" (MRBB's Dance Mix Re-Edit) - Duran Duran *"Hold Back the Rain" (Spec Runner's Skull Kandy Mix) - Duran Duran *"Meet El Presidente" (MRBB's Mutal Drum & Horn Mix) - Duran Duran *"The Reflex (False Start Mix) - Duran Duran *"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix Re-Edit) - Duran Duran *"Hold Back the Rain" (MRBB's 1982 Extended Mix) - Duran Duran *"Notorious" (Latin Rude Boy Edit) - Duran Duran *"Glittering Prize" (Lee's Club Mix Re-Edit) - Simple Minds *"Hounds of Love" (MRBB's Extended Mix) - Kate Bush *"Union Of The Snake" (Caffeine Free Mix) - Duran Duran *"The Wild Boys" (Murdered By An Angel Edit) - Duran Duran *"American Science" (Chemical Dubdown) - Duran Duran *"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix 45 Edit) - Duran Duran *"Hungry Like The Wolf " (Nite Version Edit) - Duran Duran Category:Record producers Category:Graphic Designers